Everlasting Love
by loveactually97
Summary: This is how I wished Switched At Birth would have ended! From Ty's point of view.


Ty walked out of the hardware store, two months and his house was almost done, he was so thankful to MB and Miles. When he got home he had called her to pick him up at the airport, she was his only friend outside of the military, he needed someone who would not judge him.

When he got home he was shocked, the tenants that were living there had moved out six months ago, he figured there were squatters that had taken up residency. The smell was horrible, Miles went to the store to get cleaning supplies and new locks for the door's.

MB told him that she had not talked to Bay in over five years, he was so happy that he would never have to see her, the guilt was sometimes unbearable. He hadn't talked to Regina or Daphne, the thought of them even motioning her name made him shake, his life would be fine without any of them.

He was on his street when he heard someone calling his name, he turns around and it was Noelle, he hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Ty I can't believe it's you, how long has it been? " He put down the paint and put his hand out to take hers, "really I don't even get a hug?"

He looked at her, " I need to have my own space, I'm sorry but a lot has changed for me, I am so happy to see you."

"Ty I understand, how long have you been back?"

"I've been home for two months, I had to remodel my house, it was trashed when I got back."

"I saw people in it about four months ago, I called the police and they got them out, I wished that I knew it was yours. I never come on this street, I am supposed to be watching a friends dog and she ran away. "

Ty laughed ," I thought you hated inside animals, dogs belong outside and cats are horrible shits, I feel sorry for it,"

"That hasn't changed, she went to a tattoo show for me, guilt made me keep that thing. "

They walked to Ty's house, " are you going to try to paint, I think that you should leave it to a professional, how about I come by tonight and help you?"

"You mean that you will paint for me, I had to learn how to paint in the army, I still suck but with help we could get it done tonight."

"Do you have your aunt's recipe for enchilada casserole, I will bring alcohol and we can talk?"

"Well I make the enchilada casserole better then she did while she was alive, and I prefer whiskey, thanks a lot I really appreciate this."

Just them Noelle sees the dog, " come here you little bitch." Ty look's down the street, a beautiful French Bulldog is looking at them, " damn it is beautiful." He bends down at the waist and calls the dog, she wasn't coming so he walked to her, when he gets there he picks her up.

" Noelle this dog is awesome, when is your friend getting back?"

"Tomorrow but that's not soon enough, she shit on my floor twice."

"Well may be that's because she is a he, what's the name?"

"Mini I thought it was a girl, please keep it so I can have a few hours of alone time.

"Is he trained, because if he is he can stay?"

When she left he walked in to his house, he put Mini inside the house and grabbed the cans of paint, when he goes back inside he was sitting by the door. He sat down and looked at the dog, "you had better be trained. "

He takes off his pants then takes off his leg, the prosthetic was painful, he had an appointment at the VA in a few days. Hopefully they would have a larger one ready, he rubbed his leg, it had to be amputated below the knee, everyone told him that it shouldn't take him very long to get used to it. He hadn't yet but hopefully his knew one would make him feel somewhat normal.

He went take a shower, he put his crutch by the sink and looked at the shower seat, his life was really fucked up. MB bought that because she was concerned, it helped but he was ashamed, nothing would ever be the same for him.

Dinner was already cooked when Noelle got there, they ate first then she fixed them both a drink. Jack Daniels honey straight over ice, he gave her a hi five, never could he think about anyone putting their arms around him, the memories of being captured made sure of that.

He painted the trim while she did the walls, about five hours later they were done with everything, he thanked her and she tried to pick up Mini, when he growled Ty laughed.

He said that he would bring him in the morning to the shop, he brought him outside and let him walk for a few minutes, when he went to bed he sat down and he looked at Ty. Finally he picked up the covers and Mini jumped in.

At six he woke up, he slept better then he had in a long time, no nightmares was the best thing that could have happened. Mini stood up and stretched, he petted him on the head," I think that you made me sleep very well, thank you."

He got his crutch and went to the bathroom, the whole time he was in there Mini sat waiting, he never barked .

He brewed coffee then went sit outside, Mini was a perfect dog, he had to meet his mom. He had a dog in the army, it died when he was taken, he figured if he had a dog maybe he would sleep at night.

It was almost nine when he got to the shop, when Noelle saw him she texted her friend and told her to bring three coffees with her. Noelle's first client had arrived so Ty sat on the sofa, five minutes later she walks in.

"Where's Mena", she turns to the side and dropped the coffee's, "Bay" Ty said.

She ran out of the door, Noelle looked at Ty, " what in the world."

"Why didn't you tell me who she was, I used to date her a long time ago."

Noelle left her client in the chair and walks up to Ty," you are the guy who told her that you cheated then left for the Middle East."

Ty's head was down and he shook his head yes, " you are an asshole, she loved you but you only cared about yourself. You say that it was for her not to suffer in anything happened to you, think about what she went through knowing that the men that she loved all fucked around on her. "

He couldn't move, he never believed that she felt that way, the guilt was back in full force. The dog was standing by the door barking, he walk up and picked him up," what did she call him?"

"I told you his name, you need to take it back to her, she lives in the apartment above the coffee shop. Ty I can't believe this, I will call her clients and cancel them for today, go now."

He walk's out and heads to the coffee shop, when he gets there he just can't believe what happened in the last few minutes, when he gets to the stairs he stops. He put the dog down and grabs on to the rail, this would be so difficult, It took him along time to finally get up there and Mini was looking at the door, he took a deep breath and knocked. He hears the shower running, he reached for the door and it opened, the dog goes in and sits by the bathroom door.

He stood there for a few minutes , he was looking at her beautiful apartment, it was so Bay. He needed to sit because his leg felt like it was on fire, they had a chair by the door so he sat down and waited for her to come out.

When she walked out of the bathroom her dog barked, she walks in to the living room and sees him sitting by the door. " Thank you for bringing him, I am so happy that you are alive and back, you need to leave."

He stood up and walked to the door, "I am so sorry for telling you I cheated, I thought it would be the best way to make you hate me, you are still my only love. Goodbye."

He start's going down the stairs, he stumbles at the bottom and sits down on the bottom step, he was shaking all over. Regina runs to the stairs, when she gets there she is shocked, " Ty oh my god I'm so happy to see you."

She goes to hug him ,"please don't touch me, just leave me alone."

He stands up and she can see how much he is upset, "go sit down and I will make you some tea ."

He sits down in a booth and he puts his head down on the table, he felt like crying but no tears were falling. Regina sits across from him, she knew he had seen Bay, she just let him be for a few minutes.

He picked up his head and looked at her, Bay's and her mother had the same look of concern, the weird thing was that he really needed to talk to someone.

"She really hates me, I know that I put this all in motion but the look on her face when she told me to leave, it was heartbreaking."

"Ty I have no idea what you're talking about, all she told us was that she broke up with you, it really took her a while to start dating again. "

"After Toby's rehearsal dinner she came to the barracks, I told her I cheated, that's when she broke up with me. It took for me to hear about her with Travis for me to even think about being with anyone else. I still love her so much, I never expected her to be working in East Riverside. "

"She told us about two months after you left, the pain my baby must have been in, how could you do that to her?"

"Regina I love her so much, I only told her that because I needed her to hate me , I was going to the front lines. As long as I could remember are last night together, I wouldn't have any regrets, she is so beautiful how could I have thought I was better without her."

Regina sat there for a few minutes, " please tell me the truth, did you take her virginity? "

Ty nodded his head yes and put his head on the table again."Emmett cheated on her because she wouldn't have sex with him, she had sex with you and believed that you cheated on her, she told me after the assault that she would never be good enough for anyone."

Ty picked up his head and looked at her, "what assault?"

"A few months after graduation she was sexually assaulted, her life fell apart afterwards, Emmett didn't want anything to do with her. Now I know exactly how she was feeling, Ty you broke her. "

"She knew that it was a lie by then, she found out a couple of months after I left, my poor baby how could I not know about this."

"I have no idea, I will call Katherine and hopefully she can come over and we can talk to her, you need to leave. I'm sorry but if she didn't know you were coming home she is going through a lot of emotions now, please give her time."

When he got home he laid on the couch and cried, how could she have been raped, if he hadn't told her he cheated they would have still been together. He could have come home on leave and wouldn't have reenlisted, when he was shot and captured he was so happy he was alone, which pain was worse.

A few day's had passed, he was getting his furniture today, MB and Miles were coming over to celebrate. In a little over two months they had turned a smelly shack into a home. He wanted to invite Noelle but he hadn't really left the house, Bay living in East Riverside made him too afraid to go out side.

About six Mini walked into the back yard where they were all having a drink, Ty stood up and picked him up," I've missed you."

Bay was calling him,when Miles heard her voice he got up and went stand behind MB, he had a look of fear.

She walked into the back yard Ty was holding the dog," Noelle told me she spent a night with you while I was out of town,he was trained as a service dog, he wanted to make sure that everything was fine here."

He couldn't speak, she looked so confident and beautiful, she looked to the side where MB and Miles were standing. All of a sudden mini started barking, he looked at Bay and she looked like she saw a ghost, her hand was over her mouth and she was backing away.

Miles figured it was now or never, " hi Bay it's been years."

Ty put the dog down and he ran to Bay, she picked him up and walked away. Ty followed her all the way to the road, she started walking in the direction of her apartment.

He goes into the back yard and looks at his company, "someone please tell me what is going on, I have never seen her look like that before. "

MB went up to Ty, "she didn't want you to know, she says she was assaulted, it took her so long to get over it."

" She says,I know about what happened to her but why was she backing away? "

Miles closed his eyes," it was me, we were both drunk, I am so sorry."

It was the most excruciating pain that went through him, now it all made since, he couldn't believe MB married him.

"Miles get the fuck out of my house, I can't believe that you could just come into my life and pretend that you hadn't done the most horrible thing to the girl I love."

"She forgave me, I know that after what just happened it doesn't look like it, she told us that if we were going to be together to forget we ever knew her because she didn't need to be reminded every time she saw us."

"Get out" Ty screamed. When they finally left he screamed again,his poor baby.

He went inside and got the bottle of whiskey, he got his crutch too, his knew leg was much more comfortable. He still had the sores from the first one but he was so glad that they finally found the right fit.

He was removing his leg when Mini showed up and started barking, he knew Bay wouldn't be too far behind, he tried to reattached it and put his crutch in the kitchen.

When he walked out she was standing there looking at him, "I love Mena but he has too big of a heart, we heard you holler and he wanted to come back."

"I can't believe what he did to you, if you need to talk know that I will listen, I've told you how sorry I am but I think that you will have to decide on your own whether or not you will forgive me."

"You know Ty I just couldn't believe it when MB told me that you didn't cheat, I loved you so much that I was going to move to a foreign country for you, I blamed my self for not telling you. Then I realized that you couldn't tell me, look how long it took when you enlisted, it was easier to say that you cheated. If you would have known how it affected me I don't think that you would have told me that, I took Emmett back because I loved him too, everything was supposed to be easy. "

A tear fell from his eye, "nothing was easy for you, I am so sorry, just thinking about Miles raping you makes me want to kill him."

She looked away, "assault please say that, I forgave him so many years ago, I just can't even say what it was like seeing ya'll together. I was nervous coming to your house and then the floor felt like it was falling out from under me, he regrets that night, so please realize that you can't make up for the past."

"Would you like a drink."

"No we need to go home, come on Mena," She was laying next to Ty and wasn't moving.

"I thought the name was Mini but you call him something different? "

Bay looked at him for a while," he was a gift from Daphne, she was moving to Dallas, when I saw him the name just came to me. It was the anniversary of me finally having sex for the first time, I named him Mendoza and call him Mena."

Ty stopped breathing, she named her dog after him, he took a step and his leg started slipping. " Go with your momma please." He leaned against the house, he didn't want to fall in front of her, he just needed to fix the straps. Mena was not moving, "Bay could you please come get your dog and go home, I just need to be alone, I need to think about everything that happened."

She walked up to him and he growled, she bent down and he snapped at her, "Ty what's wrong, three years and he never did that before, please tell me."

Ty had tears in his eyes, " five months ago I was shot in the leg and back, they had to take my leg, I was taking off my prosthetic when I heard him barking. Please go into the kitchen and get my crutch."

She took a deep breath and went into the kitchen, she found it and brought it outside, when she walked outside his leg was off. She handed him his crutch and wiped a tear that was coming down, "please don't cry."

He walked to the chair and sat down, " I emailed you because I had to tell you the truth, I figured that you deleted it, I cried the entire way there. I love you so much, I know things have changed and we are not the same as we were before, please know that even though we can't be together I will be here for what ever you need."

" I saw the love in your eyes but I knew that you wanted to end our relationship. A few weeks after I convinced my self that you didn't need me because anyone who loved me would not have left me to suffer the way I did. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life and started seeing Miles, we were just friends and I could never have sex with him. When MB told me the truth, I knew that it had to happen, I would have never made it because I still pray for you every night."

His eyes were closed the entire time she was talking, if he opened them and saw another tear fall his heart would have broken and there was no putting it back together.

"He can spend the night with you if you want him too, I don't have any food with me so if you could bring him home in the morning I would appreciate it."

He nodded his head yes, and she left.

He didn't sleep, Mena snored and he laid there and watched him sleep. He remembered what he was doing three years ago on the day he took her virginity, his leave started two day's before, Dubai was beautiful but he just held on to their pictures. A women came on to him that night, he kissed her but nothing, he didn't want anyone but Bay.

Six in the morning the was brewing coffee, Mena got up and went outside, when he came back in he went to the fridge and barked. "Sorry but I have to bring you home to eat."

He barked again, so Ty opened the fridge and he barked again, Ty reached in and got a bottle of water and Mena went to the cabinet and barked again. " Now I know that you are spoiled, Noelle got you water from here a few days ago but now I know that you are rotten."

Ty put him some water in a bowl and he laughed, man he knew it was Bay's dog now, he really needed to get him one.

At seven he start's walking to the coffee shop, it was about a half a mile away, at his next appointment they would tell him if he could drive. It would be hard learning to do it with his left leg but anything was possible, when he gets on the street Bay is walking towards him, "just to let you know he is spoiled."

Bay started laughing, "really Ty would you expect anything else?"

" Not at all, I need to know where you got him trained, I have been thinking about getting a dog."

They walked to the coffee shop and she unlocked the door, "I have his card upstairs, Mena wasn't a very good pet at first, Brad came in for a tattoo and I did it for free if he would train him."

"He did an awesome job, how long did it take?"

She was walking up stairs and Ty knew that it would take a while for him to get up there, that was if she wanted him to.

"You can wait here, Regina doesn't like Mena in the shop, I will go feed her and I will make you some coffee. I think that it would be nice if we could talk."

He sat in a booth, Regina got there and was standing behind the counter, Ty looked at her and she smiled. He really wanted to know how there talk went with Bay, that was a few day's ago but she seemed more comfortable with him, last night was so hard for both of them.

A few minutes later she came down, she signs something to Regina then sits down, "It took about eight weeks, he was in the army and he does it for vets, Mena was by far the smallest dog there. She lived with him for the first two weeks then I had to bring her on my day's off, I love him so much."

"He is awesome, do you have his card?"

She hands it to him and Regina is there with the coffee, "since there is no one here I will go to the office, can you call me and I be out in a few?"

Bay said of course and we were alone, " you don't look like you got much sleep last night, I couldn't either, so much to say but I don't know where to begin."

"Ask me anything and I will tell you nothing but the truth, it's what I should have done eight years ago, please understand how sorry I am."

"Ty I know, if I had just opened that email you sent me we would not have had to have this conversation now, I just want to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine, the Dr at the VA said that when I go back if the leg is comfortable I can start driving again, it will be strange driving with my left foot but I can do it."

"I hate asking you this but would you mind telling me what happened?"

Ty just sat there, " I need something stronger than coffee, I thought that I was going to die but that didn't happen. If you would like to come to my house I can tell you everything, I need alcohol to tell you exactly. "

"Ty how about I bring the alcohol and you can cook, if you can't remember it takes a lot to fill me up."

He laughed, " that's exactly what Noelle said she wanted my aunts enchilada casserole , I told her to bring whiskey, I will grill something. "

When he got home he sat down on the couch, he bought everything to make shish kabobs, some would be with shrimp and others with beef. Once he had the meat seasoned he took a nap, hopefully he wouldn't wake up with nightmares.

It was four when he woke up, he was so tired he didn't even dream, he took a shower. He thought about taking his chair out of the shower but decided to leave it, he would close the curtain, he knew that Bay wasn't nosy.

At five thirty he went outside and started the grill, he put the beef first then went inside to make the salad. He had the door open when she got there, he walked out side and was shocked, " Ty I would like for you to meet Jolie."

Ty couldn't move, they looked like twins, Bay had a daughter.

"She was supposed to be at the babysitter but her daughter has the flu, I hope that you don't mind her being here?"

"Not at all,she looks so much like you, I never asked are you married?"

She laughed, " no I am a single mom, she makes me want to get up every morning, she is not like I was. So talkative and loving, I just wanted to be alone all the time, she makes me smile everyday."

"Hi Jolie, it's very nice to meet you." She looked at him and smiled, "Bay she is beautiful."

" I texted Melody to ash her if she would like to take her for the night but she hasn't responded, so we will have to wait to talk when she fall's asleep. I don't talk in front of her, the things she picks up on is ridiculous, just wait until she starts talking."

He just sat there and listened, when she was talking about Jolie she would smile a real smile, he hadn't seen one of those from her.

Emmett had to be the father, how could he have left her to raise that beautiful baby, he just didn't want to ask.

When her phone beeped she looked at it, " Melody will come and get her at my apartment, I will be back in about fifteen minutes, I brought this for us." She pulls out a bottle of Crown and gives it to him, " I need a glass when I get back."

They were walking out, " could you tell Mr Ty bye?" Jolie walks up to where he was sitting and gives him a hug, "bye."

Bay took her by the hand and left, she had just hugged him and he felt nothing but love, that was the first time anyone had touched his chest and he had not lost it.

He just sat there when they left, shock was the only way he could put it, her little arms made him feel like everything would be ok.

He took the food off of the grill and put it in the oven, he just wanted to keep it warm until she got there, the fact that she had a daughter blew him away.

She knocked on the front door, he was in the kitchen and hollered for her to come in," Ty you have done a lot of work in here it looks great."

"Thanks MB and asshole helped me out, I haven't even spoken to her since I kicked them out, I just can't believe they never told me. "

The whiskey was out so she poured her a glass, " I forgave him around six years ago, when MB's mom had the stroke they found each other, they both had things happen that they wish they could change. I had started seeing Travis and I was apologizing, well I just couldn't believe. She told me that she forgave him, how could she forgive him for something that happened to me, I decided that the friendship was over."

"I am so sorry, how could you forgive him,your heart is way to big."

She laughed, "well ask Travis how big my heart is, he is paying me child support for a little girl he never sees."

He put his head down, thank god it wasn't Emmett, "what happened? "

"Let's go sit outside, you will really like hearing about this."

They went outside and sat at the table, he had already put the ice in a bucket on the table, she sat down and lit a cigarette. He looked at her like she was crazy, " if you lived my life you would probably be smoking weed."

"Travis lives in Japan, he has been there for five years, his dad died so he had to come home. Four months later I found out i was pregnant, I was so happy and I knew he would be too. When I got to the house Emmett answered the door, he hugged me and I went to Travis's room, he was having sex with some Japanese bitch. Emmett was as surprised as I was, I told him to be ready to pay child support , I got on a plane three hours later. Emmett left him there because he wanted to be with me, I told him that friends was all that I could handle, he is Jolie's god father."

He looked at her and shook his head, he went back into the house and got two shot glasses.

"Well I could tell you how sorry I am but I think that you know that already, let's take a shot and tell me about Jolie."

She was two and a half, she got Mena and had him trained before she knew she was expecting, he was the best big brother she could have asked for. He would sleep next to Jolie every night, he probably gave Noelle trouble because he missed Jolie. She started walking at ten months and speaking in complete sentences about a month later, Katherine picked her up once a week to go to a program her gifted children, she didn't think she was smart just curious.

Travis came when she was having her, she would not let him in the room, when she gave birth she allowed him to come in. He cried because he had lost the two of them, she told him that he could see her with Melody or Emmett but he couldn't have her alone and he hadn't come back.

Ty just sat there looking at the woman he loved, so strong and confident, he realized then that if he hadn't broke her heart she wouldn't have had to go through hell and be kicking ass now.

They had dinner and she said it was awesome, when they were done he was waiting for her to ask him about being shot. He had talked to counselor's about it but never had to tell a friend, even MB had not asked him the details.

He needed to go to the bathroom, he stood up, "Ty I want you to know that you can take off your prosthetic, it's hot out here and you can be comfortable."

"Bay it was the hardest thing in the world for me to take it off last night, I know that we are friends and we can tell each other anything but I still feel my leg. I am walking and it feels like it did before I was shot, then I will fall and have to try to get up. Thank you for not judging me but I more comfortable with it on."

"Well at least put shorts on and I would never think about judging you, we have both been through a lot, I just want us to be friends again."

He walks to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face, he was so drunk, he walked to the bedroom and put shorts on. He grabbed a fan so they wouldn't be too hot, he went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, he knew that she wasn't feeling any pain right now.

When he walked outside he saw her sitting there looking gorgeous, they had gone through hell and trying to make each day better. He brought the fan and plugged it in then went get the water, when he walked out side again she had the fan blowing in her face.

"Now you look comfortable, I brought water because I am drunk and I know you must be feeling it too."

"Trust me I am feeling it but I am having such a good time talking, I have this for the walk home." She pulls out her keys and she had a stun gun attached, she pressed a button and his eyes closed. When she looked at him he was on the ground with his hands covering his head.

She goes up to him and hug's his back, " I am so sorry, I wasn't even thinking about how it would affect you, please understand how sorry I am." His head was on her lap and he was crying, she had tears in her eyes but would not let them fall, she needed to be strong for him.

He cried for about twenty minutes, she was rubbing his head, she couldn't speak because he seemed like he needed quiet.

He looked at her, " when I was shot I was taken, I knew that my head would be chopped off, I prayed that you wouldn't have to see that. I was left in a small room , three days is how long the medic said I was held, they took my clothes and beat and cut me. They had roaches and rat's in the little building, they were eating my flesh where I was cut, I had no strength to kill them."

She held her self together, but she really wanted to hold him and cry, " the pictures that we took at Maui were with me , they burned them in front of me, part of me died. It was the only pictures of you that I had, I just laid there to die. The army rangers found me, I was in a medically induced coma for about two weeks, gangrene was in my leg so they had to take that and my kidney had to be removed. I was in therapy for over two months then I came home, MB and ass helped me remodel my house and here we are."

She was holding his hand and her head was on his shoulder, "you know that it takes a hell of a person to go through that and come out on the other side, Ty please know that I will do anything that you need, I love you and I want you to be better than you were before. "

He closed his eyes, " how can you love someone and hate them too, you are so wonderful and special, I was never good enough for you."

She let go of his hand and stood up, " I have loved you since I was fifteen, I gave you everything inside of me but you had made a commitment and I understand why you had to go, we had to grow and become the people we are today. Never do I want to here you sat that you weren't good enough for me, you don't even realize how big of a heart that you have, I just want to be friends again."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, " we can see if there is anything more than friends after we spend more time together, that is if you want that."

He just looked at her with this look of shock, "you can't be serious, I am the reason you were assaulted, I heard it from everyone how much I broke you. I have only told one person that I loved them and it was you, I really can't be put through wondering if it will happen or not, you are it for me."

She looked at him for a long time, then she got on her toes and kissed him on the lips," you had nothing to do with my life in the past eight years, I made choices and as we can see I have a beautiful daughter because of them, if you don't want to try I understand."

"Bay I want you, I will do what ever I have to do to make sure that happens, please understand that I am really trying to get my life back together. I need you so much baby, you make my life better just by being here."

He took her hands and kissed them, " I have some problems but I go see the counselor twice a week, no one could know about the nightmares I have, knowing that you want to try again makes me think that I will sleep very well tonight."

She goes in to hug him and he stops her," Bay I have scars and I can't handle anyone touching me, I hope that one day I can hug you but for now I can hold your hand."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, "I know Jolie hugged me but those little arms, I loved it."

"Well I think that I had better go home, Melody is bringing her back at eight and I seriously doubt that I will be up."

"I will go change and walk you." She grabs his hand, " Ty it is really not my place but you should not be ashamed of your leg, you have to be comfortable with being you."

"Counseling twice week, like I said I need to get better but with you anything can happen."

He changed then walked her home, he held her hand the entire time, when they got there he kissed her forehead. "Bay I would really like to get to know Jolie, I just want you come over when ever you want to, I can't say how happy you made me tonight. "

They dated for two months, Jolie had gotten so close to him. He had never kissed her, of course they kissed but they were not his real kisses. He was open with her, he would tell her what his counselor had told him, he was honest. They were dating but every night they would tell each other that they loved each other, he was just waiting for her to give a sign that she wanted him too.

She was working late tonight, he would go sleep at her house because he was watching Jolie, they had given each other key's to there houses last month. At nine he put her to bed and went to the kitchen to put the food in the fridge, he figured he would take a nap.

Jolie woke him up, he was in a fog," hey what do you need ?"

She told him she had to potty and the bathroom door was closed so he opened it , when he looked through the window the sun was coming up. When she was done he went fix her some breakfast, he had slept on the sofa so he had no clue if Bay was there, he walks to the bedroom and she is in bed. He just stands there with a look of awe on his face, she was hugging a pillow the same way she used to hold him, he had to leave now because he now because he was hard.

When she was done having breakfast he brought her to Katherine's, she was going to gifted class today. He sent Bay a text, it took him a while to write, _Bay I brought Jolie to your mom's and I went home, seeing you hugging that pillow made me have to go home and take a cold shower. God I love you so much baby, please know that I am willing to wait as long as I have to,as I said_ before _you are it for me.  
_

After sitting in the shower for almost a half an hour he decides to clean his house, Bay would still be sleeping, with that text he hoped that they could talk about taking their relationship to the next level.

Once he was done he check's his phone, it had a missed call and he didn't recognize the number. He calls the number and was so excited, his first job interview, a shipping company Bay had told him about. His had to be there in an hour, it wasn't too far from his house, he took another shower then left.

He had the job and was so happy, he needed to tell Bay but in his rush to leave forgot his cell phone. At three he finally got home, a physical and drug test took a while, he ran to his phone and it was dead, so he put it in his pocket with his charger and went to Bay's.

When he got there he opens the door and sees Travis hugging her, he couldn't move, his heart broke. He closed the door and leans against the wall, Travis was the father of her child, she loved him so he should just go home. Seeing how she was dressed in practically nothing made it worse.

He decides to see if the bar was open, he really needed a drink, today was supposed to be a happy day. He gets him a whisky and puts his head down on the bar, it could have been the most innocent thing or maybe she took him back, he should be at home waiting for her to call. The bartender put his phone charging, about twenty minutes passed and he was to afraid to look and see if she had texted him.

Three hours later he is struggling to put the key in the door, Bay opens it and looks at him," where have you been?"

He walks in the door and goes to the couch, "I saw what was happening at your place, I was trying to make the pain stop nothing worked."

"Baby I don't know what you think you saw but we just talked, he wants to meet Jolie."

"Don't lie to me, I saw how you were dressed, it is fine because I know you should be a family with them. Jolie will be so happy."

"Dammit Ty you spend so much time feeling sorry for your self, I was waiting for you, Travis got there and I put a robe on. Please know that I am so in love with you that I could never be with anyone else. "

He reaches for her but she backs away, "you are going to bed, I will make us something for dinner, we will talk when you wake up."

He kept kissing her the entire way to bed, when they get there she was taking his pants off, he was so hard again. She sat him on the bed and takes his shoes, when she finally gets his pants off she looks at his prosthetic and takes it off.

He wakes up and looks around the room, he only had on his boxers, he grabs his crutch and goes to the bathroom. He puts a t shirt on and walks to the kitchen, dinner was cooked and he sees Bay sitting in the back yard, his heart fell.

After putting shorts and his leg on he walks outside, " please don't tell me that I made an ass of myself, I love you."

"Ty you need to sit and we need to talk about today, I love you too but you have to realize that I would not ever think about being with anyone else. Baby what happened, I texted you at noon and asked you to come back, I need you and only you."

"I'm so sorry, I had an interview and I got the job, I forgot my phone at home and it was dead so I put it in my pocket and went to your apartment. Travis was there and you weren't wearing anything decent, my worst fears came true, you were going to be a family with him."

"Never would that happen, where's your phone, I must have called and texted you about thirty times?"

"It's still at the bar, I was too afraid to turn it on, baby did you undress me?"

She nodded her head and his tears started falling," I can't believe you saw my chest, I am so sorry that I look so bad, I never wanted you to see that."

He felt hands around his face, he looks up and Bay is standing there and she kisses him. For the first time it was a real kiss, he stands up and pulls away from her. "Ty were you planing to make love to me with your shirt on, I love you for whats in your heart now how you look on the outside, I really needed to see why you wont let anyone touch your chest. Baby I know that when you were taken it was so hard to come back and be the same person, I love you just as much now as I did this morning and when I was fifteen, you are it for me too."

It was like the world had changed colors, there was no reason for him to feel like she was going to leave him, he kissed her again a kiss that would make time stop.

It started raining and they laughed, he held her hand while they walked in, " are you hungry I made baked chicken with vegetables?"

He shook his head no, she started laughing, "what do you want?" He kissed her, "I need you Bay, I just need you."

She backed away, "why don't you go sit on the sofa and I will go to the bathroom, take something for that headache I know you have."

Ty was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed, his life was finally going to be perfect, he just wanted to be buried inside of her.

"Ty" Bay said, he opened his eyes and she was leaning against the wall with a black bra and panties. He tries to get up but she shook her head,"I told you to sit, do you like me in this." She turned around and he saw the thong, " please get that beautiful ass here now."

She put her arms on the sofa and whispered in his ear," I love you, but you can't touch me, I will be doing all of the rubbing and caressing that needs to happen."

She straddled him and kissed his neck, "there is no way that will happen." He stood up holding her by her ass, she could tell that with his prosthetic that he was having trouble so she stood up and pulled his shorts and boxers down.

She pushed him down so he was sitting on the sofa again and got on her knees, the inside of his thighs was where she started kissing first, then she put it in her mouth. His eyes were closed, if he opened them he was sure he would cum, he felt her grabbing his hands.

All of a sudden she puts his hands into her hair, he opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful girl looking at him with lust in her eyes. She puts it into her mouth again and he was cumming, when he finally catches his breath she had already taken his shoe off and was unstrapping his leg. His shorts were off and he picks her up so she is on her knees and kisses her, " baby I love you so much, I promise that I will make you scream."

She laughed and laid on the living room floor, he got on his knees between her legs and ran his hand up her panties, "you are so wet baby." He went to her bra and unfastened it from the front, he leaned over and kissed her breasts, their was nothing more beautiful than her right now.

He kissed and played with them for a good while, she was breathing so hard,"Ty I need you inside of me now."

He stopped kissing her and ran his hands up and down her legs, when he got to her thong he ripped it off of her, she was just how he remembered. He kissed up and down her leg's, he started massaging her clit. She couldn't keep still, he scooted down and started licking her, he could tell it wouldn't be long so he put a finger inside her. She started cumming so he moved on top of her and he slid in his cock,she was so tight, he slowly started fucking her.

He looks down at her and he sees tears streaming from her eyes, he moves so that he is sitting on the side of the sofa, "I am so sorry baby,I can't believe I made you cry."

Bay sits up and wipes her tears,she crawls over to him and sits in his lap. "Ty they were happy tears, you treat me like a queen, it reminded me of the first time we made love." She got up on her knees and sank down on him, "so gentile and scared to hurt me, if I remember I begged you to just fuck me". He opened his eyes and said , " baby what do you want? "

"I want you to make me scream."

His hands went to her ass and he made her ride him, he finally let go and just let her fuck him,he could feel how tight she was getting. He knew he was close to, he put his hand in front and started rubbing her clit, she let out a scream. He put an arm around her and he could feel it so he started putting it in to her hard, they both came at the same time.

By the time he could think again Bay was laying on the floor trembling, "baby are you ok." she didn't say any thing, he laid behind her and covered them with a blanket. When she stopped shaking she turned around and looked at him,"I don't think that you have any idea how hard I came, baby I love you so much, please don't leave me."

When she said that he realized just how bad it was so long ago, " I could never baby, we are made for each other,will you marry me?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, he got up and put his leg back on, he walked to the bedroom and came out with a black box. She sat up and looked at him, " after I got the orders that I had to go back to Afghanistan I was going to ask you to marry me, I realize that you were young but I had to prove how much I loved you, this was my mother's ring. Please think about making me the happiest man alive and marrying me."

He opened the box, the ring was beautiful, he took her hand and put the ring on her finger. She started crying, he knew that the tears were from all the pain she had gone through, "baby you and Jolie are my life now, please know that ring is yours, I love you so much."

She was sitting there and the tears would not stop, he picks her up to hug her but she pulled away. " Bay I know that I hurt you in the past, believe that it will never happen again, I want to make everyday better for you."

" I want to believe that but so much has happened, Ty I know that you want what you are saying to be true but we are just getting to know each other, you still have your shirt on and I understand. It will take time but that wont change how I feel." She tried to take the ring off but he stopped her, "it is yours, please don't take it off, I think that is the only way you will know how much I love you."

Tears were still flowing out of her beautiful eyes, he knew what he had to do but he dreaded it, he took off his prosthetic then his shirt. " When I was taken they beat me, I was left alone and I put my shirt around my leg because I could tell how bad it was. The next day they stripped me and starting cutting my chest and stomach, the Dr said I was stabbed nine times and had fourteen cuts, so I will never be comfortable showing it to anyone."

He took her hand and kissed the ring, " I really want us to be as close as we can be, I talked with my counselor about this and he said that if I loved you that I should not be afraid to show you how I look,when I realized earlier that you had undressed me I should have handled it better. So this is me all of me, I need you in my life and I know that I will have to be comfortable being naked it front of you." He took her hands and put them on his chest, he let out a breath, her hands felt like they belonged there.

She started crying harder, he took her in his arms and hugged her, when they were making love their chests had touched a few times but she had immediately pulled away. He held on so tight that she couldn't move and he wasn't letting go.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, he hadn't moved. "Ty it's Mandy from the bar, I have your phone."

They just laid there not getting up, "Just wanted to know if I could make you feel better, please open the door." Bay got up and put his shirt on, she walked to the door and opened it, " thank you for bringing his phone back, I hope that I made him feel better."

She closed the door, her back was still turned, she put everything on the table by the door and turned to look at Ty. Ty sat up, the look she had on her face, he remembered it all to well. "Baby I love you please don't think that I would ever do anything make you think otherwise, me and you forever."

"I have to go to my mom's tonight, Travis is going to go see Jolie at nine so I need to take a shower."

He had to tell her about the shower seat," love I have to sit to take a shower, I need to take it out of there."

She just looked at him, "remember that I love you too and why don't you come take one with me?"

Ty was finally it bed, this was a night he would never forget, Bay had told him that she had only slept with three guys. He told her that he was with women after he found out that she was dating Travis, they really needed to talk about what had happened in eight years.

The next morning he was going to the VA, his appointments would last him the whole day, Bay said she would be there when he got home. He saw the shower chair next to the garbage, in the bathroom they had the best sex he had ever had and the chair had broken, she said that she would buy a new one today.

When he got home Jolie was laying down on the sofa, it looked like she had just woken up,"hey beautiful you need something to drink?"

She nodded her head and he went to get her sippie cup, Bay was outside on the phone, he goes back to the living room and sits next to her. " I don't like my daddy, can you be him please, I like you."

"Jolie I think that's because you just met him, I know that you will like him too."

She started crying, Ty picked her up and hugged her, he looked towards the kitchen and Bay was there.

Bay sits on the floor, "Jolie Travis is your daddy, it may take a little while for you to get to know him but you will love him."

She squeezed Ty so tight, "last night Ty asked me to marry him, I wanted to ask what you thought?"

She let go of him and had the biggest smile on her face, "so you will be my daddy. "

Bay runs her finger's through her curly hair," how about you call him popa?"

You could not have wiped the smile off Jolie's and Ty's face, they all hugged," so is that a yes?"

Bay looked at Ty, "I talked with my dad and he told me that you asked Angelo and him eight year's ago, they told you that we couldn't be married until I was twenty one but you could ask. Well im a hell of a lot older than that, you have to know how much I love you and I would love to be Mrs. Mendoza."

Ten year's had passed, they laid in bed and he watched her sleep, he was the luckiest man alive. Jolie had a brother and two sister's , she was the best big sister, although she was a teenager now.

Bay and Jolie were the same witch meant that they were always arguing, he wanted to renew there vows but Jolie could not agree on a date, she was in dance and gymnastics so they had to do it when ever she was available. He pulled Bay into his arms, nothing could make his life any better.


End file.
